The Illusion princess
by Nuntis
Summary: Daughter of 2 dark mages, her powers sealed away...who could have thought that this 17 year old girl would get captured by a dark guild, Oracion seis. They need her, she is one of the 13 fallen. Shadows are becoming darker, her powers are returning slowly... an OC story MidnightXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Editor talks:**

This is an OC story. It is set before the Oracion seis arc. English is my second language, so if you find any mistakes inform me :-) I think this is everything for now. Enjoy my story, any feedback is welcome!

**Midnight P.O.V**

"Do you see that girl?" Brain asked me pointing at a young woman walking in the forest. Alone.

"We need her." Father said without waiting for my answer.

I looked closely at the image in front of me. The girl was quite short, me guessing her age to be around 17. She was pale with wild raven hair. The bangs cowered her left eye completely, but she didn´t seem to mind. She skipped trough the forest, not thinking about possible danger.

_Why do we need her? _I questioned myself looking at the skipping girl in front of me. _Was she powerfull? _

_Of course not. _A voice spoke in my head. _No one is more powerfull then you are._

_I will just follow fathers orders and kidnapp this girl. _I sneaked behind her. I followed her silently not making any noise while wondering if this girl really was so dumb and naive as she looked. Suddenly she stopped walking, still not turning around. _What an easy prey. _I thought, wrapping my arms around her waist. If I couldn´t injure her I would make sure to at least scare her.

"Sorry sweetie, but you are coming with me" I whispered in her ear.

She didn´t move an inch. I expected that she would struggle, fight back in an annoying way that only girls did. I was getting irritated at her lack of fear.

_What is wrong with this girl?_

I turned her around, her face now facing mine.

Her face was looked peacefull. Then I noticed it, her eyes were closed. She was asleep.

If I did choose to not wake her up the trip back would be a lot less irritating. I swung her over my shoulder, suprised by how light she was. I sighed as I went back to the others.

I must say, she was a heavy sleeper not waking up after I dropped her on the ground like a sack of potatoes.

I studied her more closely. I lifted her chin with my thumb so that I could see her face.

Her black messy hair cowered her left eye. Her small nose and perfect curved lips gave her an innocent look. Her eyelashes were long and thick, almost like a dolls. I had to admitt, she was pretty with her doll like features.

She wore a black lolita dress and shiny spiky boots that reached to her knees.

_She looks like a _porcelian doll.I thought as I looked at her pure white skin and frilly dress.

"Wake up doll face!" I smirked at the nickname I gave her.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you guys for the reviews! It honestly made my day happier. I will not update so often as you may think. Maybe once in a week or two. Anyway, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**I will post this small "remember" information about my Oc. Just in case, because I know it can get very confusing with OCs.**

**Name: Mavis**

**Age: 17**

**Magic: Illusions, one of the fallen 13 dark mages.**

**Hair: Black wild raven hair cowering her left eye.**

**Eyes: Silver wide eyes with long eyelashes. People often tease her for her doll eyes.**

**Clothes: Black lolita dress, Shiny boots with spikes, and a lacy choker.**

**Make-up: Dark Purple lipstick, black eyeliner.**

**Now finally on the chapter. I tried a longer chapter now. (Thanks god!)**

**Mavis P.O.V.**

I woke up at a dark place. Probably a cave.

_Wait, a cave?!_

I didn´t remember anything about falling asleep in a cave. Well I have a strange habit of falling asleep in a situation when people normally don´t want to fall asleep. You could call it narcolepsy.

I decided it was best to look around and collect information before doing something extremely stupid...like I usually did.

"Finally awake." a male voice spoke. His voice was cold, with a hint of amusement.

I turned around to see the person who spoke. The first thing I noticed was that he was too close. His face was a few inches from mine and I didn´t like it at all. Even if he was cute, with his make-up and earrings.

_Did I just think he was cute?! _

I blushed.

He smirked.

I hated his arrogant smirk. I hated myself because I again noticed his cool clothes.

"Damn it!" I swore aloud.

He chuckled in amusement. I had a sudden urge to punch him.

"Angry face doesn´t suit you dolly." He said still smirking.

He leaned in just to make me blush.

"Shut it, emo jerk!" I insulted him.

"You´re the one to talk, goth girl." He replied teasing me.

"Girly boy!" I mocked him further. This did hit a nerve! I mentally clapped myself for victory when I realised that it maybe wasn´t a good idea to insult him. After all, I didn´t know anything about him. _Is he dangerous?_

His expression went from teasing to cold in a second.

His crimson eyes showed nothing, he was surrounded by a deadly aura.

_Shit! He is serious! Bye world, I will miss you!_

"Midnight, stop teasing her, you will have time for that later!" A deep male voice spoke. He was my saviour

_Midnight eh? _

Midnight smirked and whispered in my right ear.

"See you later, dolly."

This made me blush madly. _How did his mood change from "Iwillkillyounomatterwhat" to flirting! _

I seriously had enough of this guy! I couldn´t help but to breathe out when he finally left me alone.

I didn´t even have time to enjoy the moment alone when an older tall man stepped in front of me. His skin was dark with strange black lines reaching across his face. I suddenly realised that I was still sitting on the ground like an idiot. I quickly stood up. He was at least three heads taller than I was! _This isn´t a time to cry over you height Mavis! Pull yourself together! _

I didn´t lift my head as he spoke to me. My pride didn´t allow it.

"Your name?" He asked a simple question. _He asks for my name?! _I thought he was going to like torture me or something. Not ask for my name.

"I won´t tell you!" I replied playing brave, but inside I was scared. Who were are guys and what do they want from me?

Then suddenly, a female voice echoed in the cave. "Brain! Is the lolita finally awake?"

The voice belonged to a young woman with short silver hair and a feather dress. _Seriously? A feather dress with wings? I was kidnaped by an emo and a feather woman!_

"Angel, is the serum ready?" Brain asked the feather woman. I guessed that Brain was their leader.

"Yes, the serum is ready, Racer and Cobra are on their way." Angel smiled evilly while showing me a small bottle with an brown liquid. I really didn´t like her smile and the small bottle she was holding. I was suddenly nervous, what did the mean by serum? Like a truth serum?

_Are they trying to force information out of me? _

"Lolita girl!" Feather woman spoke to me still grinning. "We will now see your memories, just swallow this serum and we will not harm your pretty little doll face!" Angel smiled like the idea of her causing me pain was amusing.

_So that´s what they are after! My past... _

My past scared me, t was full of bad memories, things that I wanted desperately to forget.

I can´t let them see my secrets!

**AN: And so we end chapter 2! What do you think guys? Too short again? I hope not xD**

**And again Reviews, Follows and Favs just makes me wanna write 10 times faster! **

**-Comment answering time-**

**sosoguillemot:**

_that sounds soooo good :) I think if you don t update soon, I ll have to kidnap you and make you write some more :)  
in all friendliness if I may :D_**Me:**

_haha, well I was on a vacation so kidnap me from there wouldn´t be a good idea xD I´am very glad that you liked it._

**Thank you also evee11 for commenting. You guys made my day even brighter! See you till the next chapter. Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi, no one rewieved at the last chapter :-( I was really hoping that someone would notice it. Anyway, I will continue with this story to the very end! ****_Rewievs are something I love, critic is also very welcome:-)_**

**I do not own Fairy tail. Hiro Mashima does :-D**

**-****_Flashback:_**

_"Lolita girl!" Feather woman spoke to me still grinning. "We will now see your memories, just swallow this serum and we will not harm your pretty little doll face!" Angel smiled like the idea of her causing me pain was amusing._

_So that´s what they are after! My past... _

_My past scared me, t was full of bad memories, things that I wanted desperately to forget._

_I can´t let them see my secrets!_

**_End of Flashback_**

**Mavis POV**

"I will not swallow anything like that!" I yelled in my most brave tone.

I tried to run past them but someones cold arms were wrapped around my waist. I struggled a bit , but I couldn´t move an inch. I was trapped.

"Be a good girl now and swallow the serum." A scary voice whispered huskily in my right ear. It made me shiver.

It was the emo jerk again! _This really is a bad day..._

"We have no choice then." He spoke calmly as he turned me around to face him. _Even he is a head taller than me!_

He licked his lips.

I gave him an "are you completely nuts?" stare.

From somewhere he pulled out a dagger.

Now only with his one hand around my waist I still couldn´t move.

I froze as he placed the dagger under my neck.

I felt the blade cut trough my skin, blood dripping on the floor. My lacy choker was soaked.

As Angel handed him the serum I tried to kick him. No use.

He leaned in. His body so close to mine. His lips almost on my skin.

He whispered while roughly holding my chin. "Do not try anything stupid dolly, it will be my pleasure to kill you."

In a quick move before I could react helet three small drops of the serum drop down on my wound on the neck.

I yelped in pain as the three small drops of the serum got inside my body. The serum burned inside my body, my whole mind was on fire. I couldn´t breath as I felt like something was trying to come inside my mind. I tried to block it as long as I could...every second it burned more and more as I withstanded. I didn´t see anything except the light, the golden light forcing my eyes to shut. I slowly started to loose my conscience. The light faded away and the pain got smaller. Suddenly everything went dark...

When I opened my eyes I saw fog everywhere. Small whispering voices were coming from everywhere. _What the hell is this! I do no remember anything. _

I sat on the cold ground waiting for someone, something. _Anything._

I tried to dig in my memories...nothing I didn´t have a clue about who I was. I looked at my hands. They were small and pale. I wore black nail polish.

_So, I´am a girl..._

I tried again to remember...I held my head with my hands and cried silently. My surrounding didn´t change at all, the whispering was driving me crazy. I didn´t understand anything the voices told me. But I also knew something wasn´t right. This couldn´t be my life, to sit in the darkness surrounded by whispering fog.

_Eternity_

The word I was afraid of.

I started to run, faster as I saw no change, there has to be an end! It felt like I didn´t move at all.

"WHO AM I!" I yelled as more tears streamed down my face. The taste of tears made me stop. I turned around when I saw it. The golden light.

I followed it as it led me farther and farther. The fog was slowly starting to disapper. I suddenly understood one single word from all the whispering.

"Mavis."

_Mavis? Is that my name?_

The light started to form itself, the surrounding was slowly changing. I started to recognize a flower field. A field full of white flowers. A small pale girl with black curly hair was sitting in the field quietly singing a sad song. Hre age seemed to be around 4 years old. And then I saw all the blood. The small girl was bleeding, heavily bleeding. The flowers under her turned red. Soaked with blood.

I tried to go to her and help her or at least say something. I couldn´t I was completely frozen.

_Is this something like a movie?_

The surrounding changed again, this time it was dark outisde. I was in a forest with pine trees. I saw the full moon on the sky and the starts shine like diamonds. The quiet night was suddenly interuppted by a scream. I heard footsteps as the small girl I saw last time was running trought the forest,wearing only a white nightgown. She was barefoo, her small feet scratched from the branches. Her long hair was full of leafs. I again tried to move. I couldn´t do anything as I saw the girl cry in pain as a knife came flying and stabbed her left eye. The girl started to run again while cowering her left eye, leaving a trail of blood after her.

_What is happening? Why can´t I move and speak only watch the little girl suffer?_

My surrounding changed for the third time now. The same girl was sitting in a tavern, wearing a black frilly dress with skulls on it. She was barefoot again. She drank only a glass of water when someone kicked open the door. A tall man was looking trough the bar while aiming a pistol at the bartender. Everyone froze in shock as the tall man coldly said one sentence. "Mavis, the Illusion princess...get her!" Around 20 men ran towards the little girl who was calmly sitting and drinking. I wanted to yell at her to run, bt again I was frozen like a statue. The girl suddenly started to sing. I recognised that it was the same song she sang on the flower field.

**The darkness in front.**

**The light is gone.**

**Trought shadow, we will go.**

**But only the ones,**

**That doesn´t fear death...**

**will survive.**

**Oh, dark times**

**are close by.**

**13 mages of the dark**

**children of the night.**

**They will find the mark**

**skull and a rose at midnight.**

As the song ended the girl started to glow. "Mavis." The man spoke and reached for her hand. The girl slapped his hand. "You are on of the 13 fallen dark mages, as the daughter of Selene you have the power to see the future and create powerfull Illusions." The man said as he again tried to reach for the girls hand. "I already have 2 other fallen on my side, I know how to awaken your true power because as a fallen your magic is sealed away."

He looked in her eyes, like a snake. "Never will I use my magic for bad things!" The girl yelled and I was suprised by the white fire in her eyes.

"I pity you Mavis, you are the weakest of the 13 fallen and still you have the courage to disobey!" The man wasn´t calm anymore, he was trembling with anger. "When the protective spell around you is broken Mavis, I swear that I will get you and every other fallen on my side!"

And with those words everything went dark.

**(AN: Mavis got her memories back after the last scene. Yes, she saw her own memories. )**

I woke up in the cave. Everyone was looking at me with...respect? "So you really are one of the 13 fallen." Brain spoke

"You do not know anything about me!" I yelled angry

_They can´t find out!_

"We just saw your memories, we know everything." Brain spoke calmly as he looked at my face. "I know that you have a scar over you left eye, I saw when it happened."

I growled as I placed my hand over my left eye. That´s the reason why I always cower it with my hair.

"Nno...No." I whimpered as a small tear escaped from my right eye.

_They saw everything...they know._

_How did this happen? I do not remember anything about theese guys looking trough my memories._

Again a cold arm was wrapped around my waist. I didn´t even had to think. It was the emo jerk.

He spun me around to face him, again I noticed that he was a head taller than I was.

I didn´t even struggle. I didn´t have energy lef for that. For some reason my whole body hurt, but especially my neck.

As he pulled me closer he purred in a sweet, almost poisonous voice. "Dolly isn´t so innocent as she looks."

Thoughts about me smoking came up.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a same voice as he used.

He smirked as he let me go.

_What a weirdo..._

I glared at him with my most scary stare.

He seemed amused.

"What do you guys wan´t from me anyway?" I tried a new strategy to run away.

"It isn´t like I can use magic or something, I´am pretty dumb anyway." I continued talking. "Like I tripp on things, can´t cook, I´ve got narcolepsy, when I think about it, I´am not a very usefull person." I smiled sadly looking like a sad puppy. Who can resist sad puppies?

The lipstick boy looked even more amused.

"Nice try Dolly, but you are staying here." He smirked.

**To be continued**

**And again review and follow :-D **

**(I´m a mean author, hehe)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN :I do not own Fairy tail. Hiro Mashima does**

**Midnights Pov:**

_Gosh, she is so cute when she frowns. _

I heard a chuckle behind me. _Cobra...he probably herd what I thought a second ago. _

I clenched my fists. _Something is wrong with me! I just thought that our prisoner is cute. _

"Hormones, Midnight." Cobra said smirking. _This guy is right now digging his own grave._

Cobra probably heard the last thing because he finally stopped laughing. He was afraid of me. I liked that.

Dollys voice broke me from my thoughts. "Damn it, everything I said was true!" She yelled while looking around, obviously thinking about escaping.

She was just too easy to read. Like an open book.

She saw me staring at her, with a small smirk on my lips. She knew that I knew. "There is no way that you can escape, I told you that already." I whispered looking at her. I was sure that she heard me because with a sigh she pulled out a packet of cigarettes.

My eyes got wider with suprise_. This innocent looking lolita is a smoker?! _

"Mind if I smoke?" Dolly asked us politely. Everyone was dumbfounded. No one answered her.

"Well, I will smoke anyway, so do not bother with answering." She said in a bored tone not looking at us anymore.

Everyone watched her as she sat on the ground, with her legs spread out and smoking.

"You do not have anything better to do than watch me smoke?!" It was obvious from her tone that she was irritated.

No one answered her again. "Geez, you guys are even more boring than I thought that you would be." She muttered.

"Mavis fight Angel." Brains deep vpice suddely ordered.

_This is going to be fun. I will watch Dolly fight for her life. _

I knew that there was no way that Dolly could beat Angel. I didn´t sense any magical energy around her.

_How can someone like her, be one of the 13 fallen? She is a joke, A big joke._

Angel confidently walked outside. Dolly was still suprised, she didn´t move an inch.

"Scared of me, goth girl?" Angel asked arrogantly.

"Should I be afraid of feather women?" Dolly answered in her bored tone. _She really does have a loud mouth. Angel will not go easy on her. That means more fun for me!_

Angel pulled out one of her golden keys. "I open that gate of the twins, Gemini!" Angel yelled as she summoned her spirits. Gemini imadietly took form of Dolly.

Dollys eyes got wider in suprise. "Is this, me?" She asked stupidly while pointing at Gemini in her form. I chuckled at her reaction. _This girl will never get boring._

But then again she suprised me.

"This is the coolest thing ever!" Dolly giggled and clapped her hands like a5 year old.

"Me, come a little bit closer I wanna check you out!" She demanded Gemini.

"This eyeliner really does suit me...and I look a bit fat in that dress...my spider earrings would look good with that choker." She mutterd while checking out Gemini.

Angel was sweatdropping, Cobra was laughing his ass off, Racer was smirking and Hoteye was talking about money. As always.

"Gemini attack her!" Angel ordered, frustrated at Dolly´s lack of fear.

"Whaaat?" Dolly asked suprised while pointing at Gemini. "Are theese things supposed to fight me, I thought that it was just for fun!"

I again chuckled at her dumb questions.

"Are you completely stupid?" Angel was still angry over that Dolly didn´t think of her like a serious opponent.

"In that case I wont hold back!" Dolly replied while grinning. I never saw a grin on Dolly´s face. I was used to a small smile not an evil grin.

_This is gonna be really interesting. _

Now when Dolly was serious. I noticed that now her bangs cowered her both eyes.

"Gemini get that Lolita!" Angel yelled her order. But Gemini were shaking in fear. A deadly aura was surrounding Dolly as she growled. "I´am not a lolita." Her right eye was visible again. I glowed with red light. She was furious.

Dolly was still growling as she started transforming. It became very dark. Black smoke was whirling around Dolly. Her whole body was now covered in black feathers. Two black wings started to grow on her back. "Black Soul." She whispered a spell.

Angel started to scream in pain, tears flowing down her face.

"Enough!" Brain ordered. And after a secon the smoke was gone, Dolly was her normal self and Angel wasn´t screaming anymore.

Instead she was confused. "Where is the blood?" Angel asked looking down at her arms looking for wounds.

"Nowhere, it was only a very powerfull Illusion." Brain answered, making things clear.

_So she is an Illusionist..._

"The rumors were true, you really are the Illusion princess."

But Dolly didn´t answer because she was busy with running away. In a second I was behind her, wrapping my arms around her small waist.

Boy, how I loved it when she did fight back. She was so weak, so easy to break. She was funny to tease so I pulled her closer to me. She was struggling the hardest she could, but she still couldn´t break free. "Let me go, otherwise I will...I will..." She couldn´t come up with anything to say.

"Otherwise I will kiss you." I finished the sentence for her. I got just the reaction I wanted to see. She blushed madly as she turned her face to the side. "As if I would kiss an emo jerk as you!" She yelled in embaresment

I was not done teasing her so I lifted her chin with my thumb. I looked in her eyes. _So beautiful. _I quickly let go of her. _Pull yourself together, it´s just a weak girl with a cute face. Nothing more. _

The look on her face...it was almost...disappointed?

_Did she really expect that I would kiss her? _

I swung her over my shoulder and carried her like a bag of potatoes only to annoy her and get a funny reaction from her. The "romantic" moment was soon forgotten as she started to kick, punch and yell.

As I carried her back to the others she was swearing the whole time.

_Annoying and cute at the same time. _

**To be continued...**

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and again Thanx for the reviews guys! Untill next chapter-****reviews are very welcome**** Happy reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So here am I again, with a new chapter guys!. I´ve got much school work already so do not expect much! xD**

**I do not own Fairy tail, but a lucky guy named Hiro Mashima does :-p**

**Now lets take a look at the story...**

**Mavis Pov:**That stupid lipstick boy carried me back to the cave._ Seriously, why are they staying in a cave?_

As his punishment I decided that I wouldn´t talk with him for the whole day! He only seemed more amused. _Just one punch!_

He probably knew what I was thinking because his smirk only grew wider. _Cheshire cat_

My eyes were suddenly starting to close. It was coming. _I hate you narcolepsy!_

But before I fell asleep and hit the floor, I felt somebodys arms around my waist. Unlike Midnights arms they weren´t cold.

zZzZzZzZzZZzzZzZZzzZzZzZzZzZZzzZzZZzzZzZzZzZzZZzzZ zZZzzZzZzZzZzZZzzZzZZzzZzZzZzZzZZzzZzZZzzZzZzZzZzZ ZzzZzZZzzZzZzZzZzZZzzZzZZz

I woke up feeling warm. And something soft on my face. _Soft?! _I soon ralised that I was wrapped in a blanket sitting on someones lap.

_Hmm...yellow pants and beads who the he...Midnight _

Yes, dear people I ended up sitting in **his** lap and I have to say that **he **is the last person I ever want to get this close to. Ever. But fate hates me!

He didn´t seem to realise that I woke up already, but I was thankfull. He would surely start to tease me.

_Is he always like this? I was so confused last time we were this close, he looked like he __**wanted **__to kiss me. But afterwards he only smirked that I was the one who wanted to kiss him so badly. Such a lier, it was clear as a day that for a second he wanted to kiss me too! Whoa! Did I just say too! What is wrong with me? I mean sure he is handsome, but he´s a bad guy and __**you´re a BAD**_** girl.**

**you´re a BAD girl...**yes I finally admitted it. The fact that I so wanted to deny. I´m one of the fallen. I have to accept that.

I stopped the small discussion in my head when I heard the snake guy speak. _What was his name again? Anaconda...no something else...Cobra. Yes that´s it! Ever since theese people saw my memories I was scared that they might try something similar. So I did my best to put up a mind barrier to avoid sneaky people like Mr. Snake over there who can read minds. My barrier must have been strong because they still didn´t notice that I wasn´t asleep anymore. _

"You like her." I felt my heart to stop a second from shock._ He likes me?_

"She is amusing, that´s the only thing I like about her." Midnight replied in a bored tone.

"She´s kinda cute, I´ll take her if you don´t want her." _Did Cobra say that I´am cute? I mean sure many people have told me before that I look like a doll with my big eyes and black locks, but when a man told me that I felt flattered. I maybe did look a bit cold and unsocial, but on the inside I dreamed of a first love that lasts for ever. Like any other romantic girl would. _

"You can take her if you want, she´s flat anyway. That´s not my type." Ifelt the tears in my eyes, trying to get outside, but I wouldn´t let them. I will not show that guy how much his words did hurt me. _He was a jerk afterall! _But the last thing he added that was **it!**

"And she is a pervert, look she is hugging me in her slee... **SMACK! **I didn´t let him finish the sentence when I slapped him the hardest I could on his left cheek. I surely made a good job because there was a huge red mark on his face. _Mental dance of victory...didn´t last for long._

"So you are going to be like this huh, now let me show you what I do with the bad girls...I was too soft on you, Girlie" He whispered while roughly holding me by my hair. I wanted to yelp in pain as his arm now around my waist tightened so I could barely breathe. But I closed my mouth shut so that no sound could escape from me. I will no more be his source of amusement.

I looked back in his eyes. He was clearly enjoying himself. _Bastard. _His grip around my waist got even tighter now it was impossible for me to breathe.

I felt my clothes move on their own, like if he was controlling them. I felt my bracelet with spikes to dig on my skin. The pain...I couldn´t do anything I was too weak. I didn´t even try to let out a sound. And then it ended, everything went black.

**And that´s all guys, see you in a few weeks. :-) And again do not leave without a review. I know how it sounded :-DDDDD**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So again, sorry for the late update. And as always reviews are welcome! And again I do not own Fairy tail. But Hiro Mashima does. He is soooo lucky.**

**Midnigts Pov:**As I tightened my grip around Dolly´s waist I saw how scared she was of me. I loved it when people were afraid of me. She tried to struggle, but she was too weak. She should have thinked twice before slapping me. It still hurt a bit, for a such innocent looking girl she has a really hard slap. Why did she slap me in the first place? I said she was flat...she probably heard me.

I never understood girls why they make such a fuss about things. I only stated the obvious. She has no right to slap me! In anger I made her clothes to tighten around her with my reflector magic. Her choker made it hard for her to breathe and her spiky armband dug in her skin. Her eyes slowly closed as I felt her body stop moving...like if she lost her consciousness. _Did I overdo it? _

Father told me to keep an eye on her. He said that we needed her alive. _Damn! It´s your fault Dolly, for being so weak that I can´t even play with you! _Butt when I saw her, lying on my chest I felt...guilty. A feeling I hated, it made me look weak! The feeling got even stronger when I saw the single tear from her right eye.

_I made her cry..._It usually made me happy to see my enemy´s tears and beg me for mercy, which I never gave. But when I saw her tear I felt so...empty. I was disgusted by myself, why was I feeling theese things when I killed so many times before. She was just a normal girl, nothing special about her. _Only the way she smiles, how cute she stomps her foot when she is angry, how amazingly_ _amusing she can be and her soft looking lips...STOP IT! _I almost slapped myself when I started to think about her lips and her smooth white skin...I just realized how much I lied when I said that she wasn´t my type. When I looked at her now she seemed to be the most beautiful creauture in this world.

I couldn´t deny it anymore, I wanted her. I wanted to touch her, to make her laugh and to make her love me. I was so confused...what was happening to me...why was I suddenly having perverted thoughts about her? I was confused as hell. I wanted her, but at the same time I didn´t want to show her how it was driving me crazy when she was this close to me. I had to keep it under control. I again started to imagine her soft lips on mine, her hand going trough my hair and her half lidded eyes filled with...lust. I felt something warm on my cheeks. Was I, blushing?

It never happened to me before, I was never in any situation that made me blush. It was only a second and it was gone. I had to stop thinking about her! Well it is easier said than done. Her face seemed to be always on my mind.

I lifted her face gently. I was never this gently with anybody, but now I couldn´t be rough with her when she looked so vulnerable. Her eyes were still closed, but I could feel her heart beat. Relief, that was what I felt when I knew she wasn´t dead. And again I was disgusted by myself. Her long thick eyelashes and her lips slightly parted she was...lovely. I didn´t even know I had a word like this in my vocabulary and I never thought I would use it to describe somebody.

I moved her bangs that always cowered her left eye to see her whole face. Then I saw it, the black scar that she was hiding with her black locks. It was long and went across her whole eye and ended at her cheek. I remember how she got it when I saw her memories. The knife that stabbed her left eye when she was small. I almost growled at the thought of somebody else besides me touching her. _Whoa! Where did that come from? _

I let go of her as I sighed and put my chin on her head. I fell asleep in the smell of roses and her soft hair tickling my nose.

**So what did you guys think? Was it too rushed? It feels like it. I was quite in a hurry when I wrote this chapter so if you find any mistakes blame it on bad sleep and not enough cola. xD**

**See you later!**

**And remember- Reviews - A new chapter sooner out ;-D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for the lack of update. I recently had exams and I honestly had a lot of things to do. I hope that you will not find this chapter crappy like I did, and if you do I fully understand you.**

**As always criticism is welcome. I know the grammar sucks, but I´am only learning english at school...so no flames for my grammar please? **

**I do not own Fairy tail - Hiro Mashima does, I only own my oc Mavis.**

**I listened to Pans Labyrinth Lullaby Piano while writing this. You can try to listen to it while you read. **

**In the last chapter Midnight falls asleep. (Nothing new huh?)**

_I let go of her as I sighed and put my chin on her head. I fell asleep in the smell of roses and her soft hair tickling my nose._

**Mavis Pov:**I remembered slightly what happened hours ago...I slapped Midnight, then he almost choked me and I lost my consciousness. I was still scared, what will he do to me?

I was still sleepy when I realized that I was lying on him. His arms were wrapped around my waist in a way that seemed almost...possessive?

I struggled, but even in his sleep I couldn´t break free. I slowly crawled upwards until I was face to face with him. The look on his face shocked me. It was so calm, so unlike the cold and cruel face that he has when he is awake. His lips were formed in a small smile. Yes a smile, not a smirk or grin, but a geniune smile.

If he knew how peaceful he looked when he was asleep. _So beautifull. _I thought as I saw his prominent eyelashes and pale skin that seemed to glow in moonlight. He was truly beautifull.

If he was always like this. I knew it was impossible, for someone like him to become gentle and caring. He was like this only when he was asleep, and I decided , I would let myself like him only in this state, when he didn´t know about me, about anyone. This was the only time he let that sadisitic mask of his fade away and showed the world who he was underneath it all.

I was lost in my thoughts only when I realized what exactly I was doing. I was slowly stroking his jaw. Afraid of waking him up I stopped. I left my hand in the air, like if I still wasn´t sure how to act. I let out a gasp when he leaned in closer to me, so that my hand was again against his cheek.

I breathed out when his eyes were still closed - he was still asleep. I slowly started to draw small circels with my thumb on his cheek. His smile got slightly wider as I moved my hand and touched his nose briefly. I let my other hand slip in his hair, suprised by how soft it was despite how spiky it looked.

From the first time I saw him I always secretly wanted to run my thingers through his hair. His hair was a part of his Visual kei look with the five beads that adorned his hair. My hand was now stroking him above the eyebrows as my other hand was playing with his beads. His skin was so cold and so smooth at the same time, it only made me want to touch him more.

I was still in my own little world when a voice I now knew so well spoke right into my ear.

"Enjoying yourself, Dolly?"

It was was cold with a tint of amusement and mockery. I wanted to die this very moment.

I slowly turned my head, only to meet a pair of blood red eyes and a smirk on his lips.

It was all back, the coldness, the cruelty and the only thing I wanted right now was to see his smile again. Not his smirk, but his smile. I knew again that this was only the person I wanted him to be. Because he was again the man that almost choked me, the man that kidnaped me and the man that said those words that made me cry yesterday.

But at the same time he was the one that made my heart beat faster, the one that made me loose my walls I made by myself and made me want to feel love again. I would love him when he was asleep, when he showed me his peaceful side and I would hate him when he was awake. Love and hate mixed together, only to make me more confused.

I didn´t know how to answer him, I only pulled away my hand and looked away from his stare. His eyes always scared me. I was trembling slightly...would he try to choke me again? I still haven´t thought about why he didn´t kill me back there. Did someone stop him?

I was sure he saw it, he saw how I afraid I was of him, but he didn´t do anything. He just continued to stare at me with his eyes. I turned my head back so I was again facing him.

I tried to make my own eyes look as cold as his. I failed, but I still managed to look him in the eyes. I tried to find an emotion in his eyes, anything that proved that he felt something. After what seemed to be an hour for me he finally spoke.

"Why did you stop?"

My eyes got wider...he isn´t angry?

He grabbed my wrist with his cold hand and placed my small hand on his cheek again. "I never said that I didn´t like it." He mumbled before again closing his eyes. He didn´t remove his hand from mine as I again started to stroke his cheek.

I was completely dumbfounded that I didn´t even notice when he smiled again and let out a small sound when I caressed his cheek. _He moaned!_

I don´t know for how long I was stroking him like this, but I remember to fall asleep again with also a small smile on my lips.

Maybe something inside him have changed, maybe he is also capable of love.

_Or maybe you are just a fool for hoping, nothing will happen. _

I´am afterall not his type.

**The next chapter will be up as soon as I can. I need to gain some inspiration on how to continue. As always thanks to those who followes, reviewed or made this story their favourite. It means a lot to me as a very young author. I will not write my age, but you can probably guess by yourself. **

**I can´t wait to hear what you think of this chapter - review and let me know heheh. (I´am again in the annoying author mode) **


End file.
